Unexpected
by Lindij
Summary: Spike, Natalie and Pipotchi are thrown by the time machine into an unknown forest, alone. Things have gotten really tense between Spike and Natalie lately, but will they be able to lose the tenseness? Spike/Natalie


**Hi guys! :D So this is my first Ape Escape fanfiction, so it might not be so good. So if you're looking for a quality fic, I'm sorry. There is barely any S/N fanfictions here, so here's another. ****Well anyway, I hope it's not too bad.**

**-:-**

Far in the distance, the sun was setting. The sky colors of orange, pink and slight yellow, Natalie watched in awe. She sat cross-legged on the ground, tilting her head slightly to the side. Her red locks were left down for a change. Her shoulder length hair swayed as a breeze played with her. Natalie sighed and leaned back on her palms, thinking about how sunsets always were beautiful.

Her peaceful moment was soon going to be ruined though. As she were caught in the moment, a round object hit her back head. Natalie growled, rubbing her the back of her head. "SPIKE! Stop acting like a little kid!"

Guilty as charged, the red-headed ape catcher grinned. "It's so fun to annoy you, Nat," he teased as he picked up his blue ball.

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms and stared pointedly at him. "Well, knock it off, unless you don't want to see another sunrise ever again."

Spike shuddered, "Well that doesn't sound any good."

"Then stop bugging me," Natalie replied shortly, going back to watch the sunset.

Spike exchanged a glance with Pipotchi, and sat down beside her. Pipotchi made his way from Natalie's spot to the campfire, sensing that the two humans could use time together.

Things had been tense with the two lately. They had gotten lost in an unknown forest because of a silly, little argument. The two had unfortunately been standing too close to the Professor's time machine, and when Jimmy accidentally pushed a button, the two plus Pipotchi had gotten sucked in the time machine. The worst part was, none of them had the slightest idea of how they were supposed to get back home. And they didn't even hear anything from the Professor yet, nor Jimmy, much to Pipotchi's dismay. The poor baby monkey was obviously missing him a lot, even if it had only been a couple of hours ago.

"Hey Nat," Spike asked nervously. He had taken off his red wrist sweatbands and was playing with them aimlessly twirling them around in his hands.

"Yes Spike?" She answered, slightly sounding annoyed, but not mad anymore. She pulled her hair back into her usual two pigtails. For some reason she felt a little insecure about leaving her hair down around Spike. She thought she wasn't pretty enough to do something like that. And besides, she was afraid he would pick up her ugliness if she kept her hair down.

"Are you still mad at me?" Spike murmured, staring down on the grass.

Natalie sighed, brushing away her bangs. "No Spike, I was never mad."

"Then why did you yell at me?" He curiously asked. "That's what you usually do when you're mad, besides hitting my arm or shoulder."

"Oh shut it, I'm not that violent!" She stuck her tongue out. "Just get into your head that I'm not mad at you, or else I soon will be."

"Huh?" The red-headed boy blinked, his deep blue eyes showing his inner confusion.

"Just say 'okay' unless you want me to hit you," she answered, losing her grasp on her patience.

"Oh okay," Spike immediately replied, not wanting to get hit. "Hey Natalie?"

"What is it _now_?" She asked, but in a softer tone this time.

He gazed down on the grass once again. "I.. I just... I'm sorry." Natalie looked at him, noticing how disappointed he looked. The way his shoulders hunched forward and the way his lips made a fine line. It was looking at him that bought her to notice things she hadn't noticed before.

His deep blue orbs that showed so much innocence, so much determination to do better. His spiked red hair with yellow bangs covering his forehead, making his unique hairdo look adorable. Spike slipped his wrist sweatbands back on. "Nat?"

"Oh," she whispered, snapping out of her trance. "Spike, there's no need to apologize."

"But I make you so angry," he replied simply. "I don't like being the one to make you angry, Nat."

Natalie felt intrigued by how deep Spike was being. "Don't blame yourself," she said, trying to keep her voice as calm as she could, but she was anything but calm. Her fair cheeks was a cute shade of pink, and she never really blushes. "I- I get mad at a lot of people anyway."

Spike laughed. "Well, you do have an uncontrollable temper."

Natalie was too in awe of Spike's laugh to retort back. "Nat? Are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

"Oh, I'm okay," Natalie replied, looking away. Why was she feeling like this?

"Your face matches your hair," Spike pointed out, putting his hand over her forehead and leaning in closely. "Are you running a fever?"

"I.." Natalie chocked on her words. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Spike was too close for her to be comfortable, so close she could almost kiss him. _No! Don't think like that. Spike is your 4 year younger best friend, you don't kiss your best friends!_ She shook her head and moved away. In turn, the red-headed ape catcher furrowed his brow.

"S- Sorry," Natalie stammered, feeling her control over the situation, clenching her fists.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Spike asked again, sounding very worried this time. He reached his hand out again, but Natalie moved away again. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied rather quickly. "I'm just.. tired." By now, the sun had dipped low in the horizon, the starry sky taking over. She got up and walked over to her bed by the campfire consisting of a lot of palm leaves. "Maybe we'll hear from grandpa or Jimmy tomorrow. Good night."

"Okay," Spike said emotionlessly. "Good night."

Natalie cringed and covered herself with the large leaves. She closed her eyes, thinking about how upset Spike seemed with her. She was being distant and isolated, Natalie could understand why that might aggravated him. But in reality, she was not thinking properly. She didn't want to have to deal with something as stupid as her feelings. Not to mention that nagging in her heart that she really just wanted to ignore.

**-:-**

Spike sat numbly, watching the starry sky. The stars twinkled above him, the unfamiliar forest becoming darker and a breeze chilling his bare skin.

"Pipo?"

Spike looked down, Pipotchi nudging his red T-shirt. The baby monkey sat down in the boy's lap, "What's up buddy?" Spike asked, patting the monkey's head, looking up at the blue sky again.

"Pi pipotchi," Pipotchi murmured.

Spike shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, I'm feeling out of it."

"Pipo pipotchi?"

"Why? Well, I think.. Something's bothering Natalie," he replied. Spike glanced around him to make sure Natalie hadn't snuck around him like he had done to her. She was still sound asleep by the campfire.

"Pipo."

"I wouldn't admit it, but I really am worried about her," he continued. A gust blew by the two, making them shiver. "I really like her, Pipotchi."

"Pipo! Pipotchi!"

"No, she can't feel the same way," Spike lowered his head. "I mean, who would possibly want someone like me? All she thinks is that I'm in her way when we're in the lab." He laughed dryly. "She even wants me to call her Miss Natalie just to rub in my face what a little kid I am."

"Pipo pipotchi pi," Pipotchu said sadly, stroking his arm.

"Ever noticed that Natalie always tries her hardest?" Spike sighed. "She's always saving me one way or another, but I never thank her. Her navigation and advices always help me when I'm catching monkeys. Without her, the monkey catching would be extremely hard and tiring. Heck, she even helps me with my homework!" Spike felt cold, but there was something that didn't want him to go over there and lay down near Natalie. He needed space, she needed space. He rubbed his arms. "I take her for granted."

**-:-**

Natalie had listened quietly as Spike confessed his feelings to Pipotchi_. If only he could actually say it to my face_, she thought sadly.

She kept her eyes closed, just in case he were to look at her. She heard him sneeze, a few minutes later again. He was cold, why didn't he just come and get under the palm leaves by the campfire? That ought to keep him warm.

_He thinks he takes me for granted, _she told herself._ But there's so much he does not know. He's not a little kid to me anymore, no ape catcher can capture so many monkeys like he does. He has saved me way more times than I have saved him. Like that time when he saved my life at the haunted house. Instead of thanking him, I yelled at him instead. Asking him where Specter was and if he had found Jake. I didn't thank him. I've never thanked him properly. Instead I got angry at him, while he was listening patiently to my little ranting. I'm the one who should say they're the bad friend, anyone but him. And Spike, if I could only tell you how much I like you too._

**-:-**

Spike pulled up his collar, the forest temperature slightly dropping. Sniffing, he lay down on his back, the grass still warm from all the sun it had gotten that day. His eyelid felt heavy. He was tired. But it felt like there was a string, some invisible string that attached him to Natalie. He had pulled it so tight he was afraid of moving at all, afraid of snapping that string. There had been a distance between them for a long time, so long that their friendship just felt so fragile.

Pipotchi was fast asleep beside him, but yet Spike couldn't sleep. To many thoughts clouded his mind. He couldn't relax. Getting up, he paced the campsite before finally deciding that he could sleep by the palm leaves. Maybe if he just moved it far away from Natalie's.

He walked over, carefully avoiding twigs or other things that might make noise if he stepped on it. The plan was to pass Natalie, grab some palm leaves and sleep somewhere far from her. The other side of the campsite felt like a good idea.

But he found he had stopped in front of her, unable to keep himself away. The relaxed, calm look on her face, the way her red hair fanned out under her head. Thinking about it, she never let her hair loose around him, so would there be a reason for it? Spike wanted to reach out and do something. Hold her hands, play with her hair, anything. He felt warmth in his heart, but at the same time, that string was being pulled tighter and tighter. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but it was so wrong. You don't kiss your best friends, especially now when they don't know.

He knelt down beside her, staring at her fair complexion. She was just too beautiful. If only she was his. Before he could stop himself, he found himself leaning closer and closer to her. His head was screaming at him to stop but his heart just wanted to keep going. Finally, he felt something tug on his T-shirt. Natalie's slim fingers pulled on his vest, pulling him to her.

Spike was surprised, was she awake? Was she moving in her sleep? He lay down beside her, her hand still gripping onto his red T-shirt. He wasn't sure what to do now, but she rolled over to face him, her eyes still closed. Her lips were parted slightly and looked ready to be kissed. Leaning forward, he closed his eyes. The wind blew softly, sifting through his red hair. He slowly brushed his lips against hers. And then again.

Natalie was never really asleep, her hazel brown eyes wide. Spike was kissing her, and she found herself kissing him back, putting all her feelings she wished she could say. She tightened her grip on his shirt and felt him slow down and pull apart from her.

"N- Nat?" He squeaked nervously, biting his lip. He was in trouble, deep trouble. He had kissed her without her permission! He had invaded her space and her privacy and... He couldn't even think about what she would do to him now. His heart thudded loudly in his chest. Had she been kissing him back? Or was that just what he wanted to think? But none of that mattered now. He wasn't going to see another sunrise ever again.

"Spike," she whispered, her face turning slightly pink.

He blinked his innocent eyes. "You.. you aren't mad?

She shook her head silently and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. Spike sat up as well. "No I'm not, Spike," Natalie hesitated. "I- I did kiss you back after all."

Spike felt dizzy, things were moving in slow motion. Natalie had kissed him back which meant, which meant...

"Spike I..." Natalie bit her lip before continuing. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She didn't have the courage to move on.

"Natalie," Spike took her hands, squeezing them lightly. "I've wanted to tell you something for a very long time."

"Yes?" She murmured quietly, looking into his eyes.

"I- I really like you," Spike mumbled, turning a bright red. "A lot more than just a friend."

"Oh, Spike," tears pooled in her beautiful hazel brown eyes. "I like you too."

His mouth felt dry. "We've been together for so long, since you stood up for me back in kindergarten when those kids were bullying me. And then you invited me over to your grandpa's lab, followed by many unexpected adventures. Over the years I found myself having feelings for you that I haven't felt before."

"It's called love, Spike," Natalie said quietly. "It may not be love _now_, but it very well might be. I don't expect you to love me as I am now, but I.. I really hope you will one day."

"Nat," he mumbled and Natalie leaned forward.

A smile graced her lips. "Just know Spike, I will always, and I mean always love you."

He parted his lips and said, "I love you too Natalie." He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around, cradling her body. She leaned into his arms, closed her eyes and yawned.

"You should go to sleep now," Spike muttered, beginning to pull away. "The Professor might contact us early tomorrow."

Natalie held him still. "Stay with me."

He stopped, smiling slightly at her. "Okay."

She smiled back, her eyes still closed. "Good night Spike."

"Good night Nat, I love you."

**-:-**

**So yeah, that was it. I've always supported this couple, ever since I was a little kid playing AE1. Kinda sad this shipping is so underrated :/ I hope you guys liked it though- Review pls!**


End file.
